


Drinking Demons

by nives3



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Healing Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nives3/pseuds/nives3
Summary: Malika thought that no one would want her because of what she was: a dwarf. She didn't let anyone in and drowned her sorrows in rum and alcohol. The pressure of the Inquisition was making everything harder, and the constant reminder that she wasn't good enough for anyone, not good enough for him, broke her.The Iron Bull first saw her as a child: small and delicate and needed his protection, until one night where his thought of her wasn't so innocent. In his dreams, they were very naked, their bodies slick with sweat and his cock buried deep inside Malika's soft body.After another night of heavy drinking, Malika finally broke and there was only one person who could heal her. Would Iron Bull be that person?





	1. Chapter 1

Malika slammed her empty beer mug down on the table, her head feeling fizzy and she could hear everything but nothing. They had been settled in Skyhold for six months now, and Malika had never felt so alone. Sure, she never had many friends in the clan either, being the dirty secret. Being an orphan, she was the perfect candidate to be trained to be a clan assassin and was the one who was sent to clean up others mistakes.

“More rum please.” Malika slurred, not feeling drunk enough. She sat in the dark corner of the tavern, drinking away her sorrows. She faintly heard The Iron Bulls roaring laughter and the loud giggle of one of the bar girls. The pang of jealously was hard to ignore, so Malika took a long chug of her filled mug, downing half the rum with ease. Malika was undesirable with her clan, even more so surrounded by humans. She had grown bitter the older she got, the slim tall serving girls with their slender figures and long legs, the elves with the petite frame and long lanky limbs. Being a dwarf, Malika was wait level to everyone, and her full figure wasn’t ‘doing it’ for anyone. Being a dwarf naturally meant that she would have a curvy figure, but she was bustier than most. Even dwarven clothes would be light across her breasts and her hips. Wraps where ineffective for keeping her breasts pressed close to her body, her breasts bouncing and moving when she ever turned to fast or jumped. She never had that problem when she was younger, but she was a late bloomer, her breasts developing at the age of 18, many years after the other girls her age grew into their womanly figures.

Chugging the last half of her rum, Malika knew she would finish the rest of the bottles in her room tonight, not willing to let strangers around her see her cry. To them she as the Inquisitor, the heavy-handed dwarf who would smite anyone who displeases her. She was the Herald of Andrasta, a chosen one of a god she didn’t even believe in.

Malika jumped down from her stool, landing heavily on her feet, making her sway slightly. She gripped the bar hard, she scanned the room to make sure no one saw her leave, and not that anyone cared either way. The slutty giggle of the bar maid was the last thing she heard before leaving the tavern, the sound stinging where it hurt most.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Iron Bull pushed the woman off his lap when he saw the curvy dwarf stumble out of the tavern again. Leaving the pouting woman, he walked over to the bar and gestured to the old barmen. The two of them had grown closer over the last few months, which was lucky for Iron Bull.

“How much did she drink tonight?” He asked, leaning against the bar so he could whisper to the barman. The man shakes his head, bewildered.

“I don’t know how such a little thing can drink so much. She drank about seven bottles of rum tonight, and she probably has more in her room. Every month she orders her own supply of rum, and this month she ordered nearly 80 bottles, more than half of what she started with when we first got to Skyhold. Tonight she looked so defeated, drinking like she wasn’t going to see another day. Has something happened with the Inquisition lately?” The barman said, his eyebrows drawing together as his voice dripped with worry. The man had obviously come to care about the lady inquisitor, her small figure making her look like a child. Iron Bull used to see her the same, but that was before he turned away from the Qun, and after he had accidentally watched bath. That had erased every thought of Malika of being a child. He had seen the water drip down her delectable back, sliding down her generous hips and edible ass. Her short black hair making her look like a sinful water nymph, and when she turned, he fell to his knees at the sight of her fuckable tits, her rosy nipples begging to be takin in his mouth. His cock got hard at the thought of holding the heavy weight of her breasts in his hands as he sucked and nibbled her nipples, gripping her ass as he licked her pussy and swallowed her cream when she came on his mouth.

“She hardly talks to anyone, so no one knows what going on in her head. Even after what happened what happened at Haven, she hasn’t made any friends.” Iron Bull said, a little irritation seeping into his voice. Even though he was a former Ben-hasthra, he still couldn’t read the little dwarf. Ever since they met on the beach on the Storm Coast, the dwarf names Malika was an enigma, one that Bull couldn’t read. When he thinks he’s got her, she does or says something that throws off his theory.

“Something bad has happened to that girl, something dark and horrible. I wonder if it has damaged her to the point where she can’t communicate with anyone, ever.” The barman said, looking down to rub the mug in his hands. Iron bull disagreed, but he didn’t want to verbally abuse the man. He didn’t think Malika was damaged, just that no one had taken the time to look under the hard layers that were Malika. There was something about the dwarf that drew him like a fly to a flame, and Iron Bull desperately wanted to find out what it was.

In a puff of smoke Cole appeared, his enormous hat covering his face. The boy had always given Bull a fright with is poofiness, not that Bull would tell anyone that. Cole seemed to me clenching his chest and breathing heavily.

“What’s wrong kid? Are you ok?” Iron Bull asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Not enough. Not enough. To short, to wide, too hard. No one wants me, no one needs me. Not enough. Not enough. I will never be enough. I wasn’t enough for _them_ , I won’t good enough for him. He wants tall, long, and slim. Not me. Never me.” Cole chanted, staring up at the roof. Bull just stared in shock. The boy continued, “I’m not needed, never needed, never wanted. Take, take, and take. Never give. I have nothing, am nothing. Rum helps, always helps. Drowns out the whispers, the stares, and the sorrow. Drowns out the world, leaving me alone, always alone.”

“Who are you talking about kid? Whose thoughts are these?” Bull asked, panic thick in his veins.

”Barzûlegûr! Fanghur! Unsafe, stay away! Killer! Murderer! Un-worthy! Leave me alone, leave me be! I am Malika!” Cole finished with a yell, before snapping out of his trance. Bull looked deep into the boys’ eyes, his worry coming full force.

“Her pain growls louder every night. The other spirits try to help, to heal. But her soul hurts. Something she tries to keep buried is trying to get out, and only love can calm it, sooth her.” Cole said to Bull, his eyes expectant. “You taunt her, tease her, and demand her attention. You make her jealous of the woman you take to your bed, but you wish it was her touching your skin, giving you pleasure far greater than anyone else could. You want her desperately, but you think you can’t have her.” Cole stood up and got up in Bulls face. “You must help her.” He finished and poofed out of sight. Bull just stood there, his eyes fixed on the spot the boy was a moment ago. He didn’t want to admit it, but everything Cole said was true, and that scared Bull.

“I’ll go see if she’s ok.” Bull said and left the tavern, dreading what he might find at the top of Skyhold.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As Bull pushed open the door, he was greeted with the sound of glass shattering. Without a second thought Bull leaped up the stairs, ready to protect Malika, but was greeted with a very angry dwarf who had just thrown an empty bottle of rum against the wall, breathing heavily. Malika was red faces and crazy-eyed, looking a mixture of angry and petrified.

“Malika, calm down. What’s wrong?” Bull said calmly, holding his hands in the air. This is the first sign of emotions he had seen from her, her face usually hard as stone and the only sign of annoyance would me her notorious eye twitch. She wasn’t twitching now, she had full body shakes. Her hands, her arms and her legs were trembling, as if she was walking through the blizzard again. Her eyes swing in his direction and her eyes dilated and filled with liquid heat before the fire was sniffed out and was replaced with an empty void of emotion.

“You can’t be here, it’s not safe. It will take you, it will take everyone around me. Got keep away, stay away. Away is safe, safe is good. Safe means no one dies.” Malika mumbles, raising her hands to her head and gripped her short black hair. Bull took a few steps forward and was relieved that she didn’t take a few steps back. Bull had no clue what she was talking about, but he was sure he was going to find out.

“What’s going to take us Malika? What’s got you so afraid?” Bull asked as he stood in front of the trembling, mumbling dwarf. He was acting calm, but he was slowly losing his mind seeing her so terrified.  

“I promised not to tell. Not to tell. But you’re not real, the real Bull wouldn’t waist his time to check on little old me. I’m the small, ugly dwarf. No one wants me, no one had wanted me. _They_ didn’t even want me, why would the tall powerful qunari want with me.” She crazily said, looking at Bull but not really seeing him, which terrified him. He saved the last part of her rambling for later and focus on what was scaring her right now.

“What did you promise not to tell?” He urged, knowing this wasn’t going to be good.

“Red lyrium. It eats, it takes, and it changes you. When Dorian and I went into the Dark Future, everyone was a living breathing red lyrium farm. Bull was there, glowing red and dying. It was too much, he can’t die. Not Cassandra, not Dorian, not Bull, no one. My fault. All my fault. After all this I’m leaving, no one needs more anymore, they only need the mark. Not me. Never me.” Malika cried as she fell to floor, her face streaked with tears and mucus. She looked so defeated, consumed with fear. Bull slowly got to his knees and took Malika’s hands in his own.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, Boss, but I am very real. Here I’ll show you.” Bull said calmly as he brought her trembling hands to his face. Her skin was hot and clammy, but it still felt as amazing as he dreamt. Electricity zinged though his body, and his damn body thought it was a god idea to get a boner. Now was not the time to thinking of different ways of making her scream his name over and over, even though he would really love nothing more. Bull slowly slide her hands over his face.

“See Boss, my face is normal. Well, not glowy and growing lyrium.” Bull said with a smirk as her fingers slowly trace the scars on his face, lingering on his lips. Bull tried to keep his tongue in his mouth, but he desperately wanted to taste her skin. He will one day, after gaining her trust. Back the task at hand, bull slides her hands down his neck, over his shoulders, across his chest before resting them over his heart. She wasn’t shaking anymore, but she was still overly pail and terrified.

“Everyone is still alive Boss, now come back to me,” Bull said, staring straight into her golden eyes. Slowly, but surely, her eyes started to focus on him and colour returned to her face.

“Bull? What are you……. Oh fuck, that wasn’t one of my drunk dreams was it?” Malika said, her eyes widening before looking down to where her hands were, causing a cute blush to raise in her cheeks.

“I’m glad it was real Boss. Have you talk to anyone about what happened during the ‘Dark Future’ you and Dorian went too?” Bull asked, tentatively ran his large fingers through her soft black hair.

“No, only Dorian because he was there with me. He took it better than me, maybe because he didn’t know you guys like I did, it wasn’t as personal. Seeing Cassandra and you covered in red lyrium was horrible, and I couldn’t look at everyone the same again, specifically Liliana. The things she went through during… after I died. Over the last few months it got harder and harder, and I thought staying away from everyone would make it easier for me and for them. Drowning myself in rum wasn’t the best idea I ever had, but it was the only thing that took my mind off of everything.” Malika, her voice low and sad. Bull kept stroking her hair, keeping her calm.

“Boss, you know all of us are here for you, but I understand that you think you’re alone. Maybe you were before Haven, but now you have people who care about you: Cassandra, Varric, Sera in her weird way, and Blackwall even though he took a while to warm up to you. But most of all, you’ve got _me_.” Bull said softly, as he slides his hand from her hair and wrapped his thick arms around her tinny form. A startled gasp escaped her lips, but she slowly wrapped her tinny around his waist, not all the way round due to their difference in size.

They just hugged, neither of them saying a word. Bull nearly rumbled in pleasure, having her curves plastered against him was hard to ignore, even her scent was intoxicating even though the smell of rum was strong. It didn’t take Malika long to fall asleep in his arms. Carefully, he lifted her small form against his chest and carried Malika over to her bed. The bed swallowed her small form, making her look like a child in an adult’s bed. Bull carefully removed her clothes, knowing that waking up in yesterday’s clothes was unpleasant. Bull tried to keep his eyes focused on the task at hand, but he couldn’t help his hands lingering on her thighs and waist. Bull was able to take the rest of her clothes off without busting a nut, and tucked her in.

“I can’t leave you alone can I Boss?” Bull said with a sad chuckle. Pulling over the chair from Malika’s desk and tried to fit in the small chair. Bull knew this was going to kill his back, but he would be here for Malika when she woke up, knowing she would think everything that happened tonight would be a drunken dream. He would prove to her that people around her cared about her, that he cared about her. He would help her out of her shell and hopefully be more than a friend, or a friend with benefits. He would be there for, and give her what she needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I didn't actually think anyone would read my little fic, but I was pleasantly surprised. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Malika slowly peeled her crusty eyes open, the bright light of the early morning sun stinging her sore eyes. The silk sheets felt almost erotic against her skin, making a sleepy moan slip from her crusty lips. Her head didn’t feel as groggy as she expected considering how much she drank last night.   
“Don’t moan like that Boss, gives men some ideas.” A gruff, throaty voice said, breaking the silence. Malika shot up in bed, not noticing that she was only in her raps and under clothes, not until the male voice groaned in appreciation. Malika’s eyes scanned the room until they landed on Iron Bull, who was lounging on a small chair at the end of the bed. Blushing head to toe, Malika quickly covered her nearly naked body from Bull’s eye.   
“What are you doing in my room, Iron Bull?” Malika said trying to sound firm, but her dry throat made her sound like a sick frog. Bull just chuckled as he slowly rose from the chair at the end of the bed to sit beside her on the bed. There was a knowing gleam in his eye, scaring Malika even more. She wrapped the bed sheets around her tightly as a cold chill went down her spine.   
“Don’t need to be scared Boss. After you left last night, the barman was a little worried that might have drunk too much, so l came up to check on you. I imagine you remember the rest.” Bull said with a knowing smirk curling his scared lips. Shame washed over Malika as she went over the events of last night. Malika had tried to keep herself distant from the people she now worked with. Worked with. It was a strange concept to her because she always worked alone for her whole life.   
“I’m sorry you had to see that Iron Bull. I would appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone about what happened last night, I’m embarrassed enough as it is.” Malika said, cringing at how pathetic she sounded. She had vowed to never show weakness in front of anyone ever again. Iron Bull was making her feel things she had been avoiding her entire life, and she didn’t know if that was good or bad.   
“No can do Boss.” Iron Bull said simply, not looking the least bit sorry. Malika froze, and she could feel her eyelid start to twitch.   
“And why is that, Iron Bull?” Malika asked, her voice icy and she stopped herself from snarling. Didn’t want him to think she was anymore insane than he already did.   
“You need to get all those dark thoughts and memories out. You aren’t alone anymore and some of us have broad shoulders to cry on.” Bull said as he carefully laid a hand Malika’s trembling shoulder. “You don’t have to be strong alone anymore Boss. I know for sure Dorian would agree with me that we want to get to know you better. Let us in Malika.” Bull murmured as he cupped her small face in his large hands.   
“I don’t know how,” Malika said, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Malika had never been so honest with someone in her whole life, and she didn’t think she physically trusted anyone. Maybe she could try, with the people she was with now.   
“We’ll teach you, don’t you worry Boss.” Bull said tenderly, running his hand through Malika’s hair before getting up off the bed. Bull silently placed the chair he was using back behind Malika’s large desk. Malika felt her eyelids start to drop as Bull made his way towards the bed again.   
“Take all the time you need Malika, I’ll let everyone know that you’re not going to see anyone today. Sleep well Boss.” Iron Bulls smooth deep voice whispered in her ear just before Malika passed out from emotional fatigue.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Bull walked down the stairs, deep in thought. He had seen more emotion on Malika’s face last night that he had for how long he had known her. He meant what he said, he would help her trust those around her and help her be less scared of being honest. He secretly hoped she would lean on him more than anyone else because after all the little touches left him wanting more. He remembered how smooth Malika’s hair was as it slides through his fingers.  
With a longing sigh, Bull makes his way towards Josephine’s office. The lady Ambassador and Bull didn’t speak much. Bull suspected that she was scared of him, which was understandable. Bull’s large figure and impressive set of horns tend to intimidate humans the most. Bull felt his lip curl, remembering the first time he laid eyes on Malika. Bull had sent Krem to Haven and he had come back flustered and happy. He has been delighted to talk to a very attractive dwarf who was the only one who had taken time out of her day to talk to him.   
“Her eyes were the most intriguing blue eyes I have ever seen. I always thought dwarves were small, ugly things. Boy was I wrong! She must have had one of the best racks I have ever seen. I hope she comes with the Inquisition. Chief, when was the last time you saw a dwarf?” Krem asked as stood from his perch on a large fallen tree that had washed ashore and they had used it as the camp as they waited for the Inquisition to arrive.   
“The only dwarves I’ve seen are the ones that we trade with Krem. Quanri and dwarves don’t really mix well.” Iron bull had said in a bored tone. He hides it well, but Bull was secretly hoping to meet this blue-eyed dwarf that had got Krem all goo goo eyed. Bull had never seen a female dwarf, but the surface dwelling dwarves had always described the women as beautiful. Bull waited in anticipation to finally meet the infamous Inquisition and the ‘Herald of Andasta’, he hoped he or she had red hair.   
Everything was calm until some Vint’s rocked up on the beach and all hell broke loss. Steel clashed against steel, fire, and blood was flying everywhere. Bull grunted as his hammer slammed into the chest plate of a zipping Vint mage. He was about to call a retreat when the glint of a broadsword caught his attention.   
“Forward!” Yelled a strong female voice and the tides shifted. A party of four came rushing down the hill and slammed into the battle. Magic was being thrown from both sides, making the air sizzle and tingle across Bulls cold grey skin. The bull was about to slam against another Vint when he was surrounded by thick black smoke. Bull whipped around trying to spot the new enemy, when the smoke cleared to reveal three dead bodies, bleeding from deep wounds on their torso’s and legs.   
The beach was silent, save for the sound of heavy breathing coming from his men and the three figures that had come to their rescue. Wait, wasn’t there four?   
“Herald, you can come out now.” Yelled the human women that were wearing heavy armor. Bull guessed that she was Seeker Cassandra, the right hand of the Divine. The seeker had shown her mastery of the sword and shield, knocking away enemies with her shield and finishing them off with a swift slash of her sword.   
“I find it entertaining watching you try to find me, Cassandra.” A sexy voice purred from behind Bull, catching him off guard. Bull whipped around, his hand instantly grabbing the hilt of his weapon. He was greeted by the sight of a very short woman, her black hair damp from the rain clung to her cheeks, drawing attention to her lips that were painted a shiny black maker her pale skin stand out more.  
“You were the dwarf that I talked to at Haven aren’t you?” Krem said in a rush, slipping in between Bull and the stunning blue-eyed dwarf. Krem wasn’t kidding he said she was a knockout.   
“Ah yes, you were that messenger that gave us the invitation to come here. Threw quite the party for us Krem.” The dwarf said, gazing up at Krem with a stone expression. Krem ducked his head and scratched the back of his head. He was clearly not expecting the dwarf to so cold, but he quickly recovered as he usually does.  
“Yes ma’am, thank you for saving our backsides,” Krem said bashfully. He turned towards Bull and gestured to him, drawing the dwarf’s attention to him. Her glowing blue eyes latched onto him and Bull couldn’t stop the shiver that traveled down his spine.   
“Chief, she’s all yours,” Krem whispered as he went off to check if all the bodies had been checked. Bull tilted his head down slightly, making sure to keep eye contact with the short dwarf.   
“Iron Bull I take it, Chief of the Bull’s Chargers. You put a lot of effort to get us here. What do you want from us?” The dwarf said, her eyes sharp as her words, cutting through the bullshit. Bull suppressed a throaty chuckle, it was like watching one of those rich little girls trying to assert authority she doesn’t have.  
“You would be right. And who are you, little lady?” Bull said cooly, letting her know that he wasn’t falling for her act. She surprised him with a dramatic eye roll and raised her hand in a ‘tsk’ motion.   
“You shouldn’t have done that. Cassandra is going to, ”The dwarf was cut off by the disgusted grunt of the lady Seeker. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing heavy. She looked utterly furious.  
“How dare you talk to the Herald of Andrasta in that tone?!” Cassandra bellowed, a deep scowl covering her face, her hands firmly planted on her hips. So the Herald really was a dwarf, Bull pondered to himself as the angry seeker glared up at him.   
“It’s quite alright Cassandra, he didn’t know. Now let’s get down to business shall we, The Iron Bull.” The dwarf said coldly as she walked towards the bolder so that they could converse in privacy, he assumed. The conversation was surprisingly straightforward from there and they settled the contract.   
Bull shook his head at the memory and how his opinion of Malika had changed since they had first met. She was still deadly and mysterious, but now Bull had found her incredibly sexy and had often had to hide a raging erection out in the field because she just looked so damn hot covered in sweat and blood after a tense battle. He even had his favorite attack: when she popped out of the shadows to drive her dual daggers deep into the enemies back. He often daydreamed about throwing Malika over his shoulder after a battle to find a quiet corner to ravish her in.   
“Morning Iron Bull, is there anything I can help you with?” The Ambassadors thick accent greeted Bull as he maneuverer his horns through the small doorway.   
“I just wanted to inform you that the Inquisitor had a rough night last night and is taking the rest of the day off. If there is anything really urgent I will make sure she gets it. And could you keep this between you, Liliana and I?” Bull said politely, making sure he was giving her a small smile. The woman often flinched away from him or scurried in the opposite direction. Hopefully, he wasn’t being too intimidating.   
“That’s … odd. I hope Lady Cadash feel better soon and I will let Liliana know. What exactly is wrong with her Iron Bull?” Josephine said, looking up from her work in concern. Josephine was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve when it came to her friends. After Malika had helped Josephine to re-establish her family’s trading company is Orlias, the two women seemed to have grown closer, but not from Malika’s lake of trying.   
“She had a little too much to drink last night, but let’s just say she’s got a cold.” Bull said with a wink, making Josephine smirk slightly.  
“I will alert the others about Lady Inquisitor’s ‘situation’,” Josephine said with a giggle before going back to her work with a smile. Bull nodded before leaving through the door he came.   
Bull glanced around, impressed on how fast the reconstruction of Skyhold’s structure was coming along, and he knew that it would soon be filled with cloth and fancy fabric of Malika’s choosing. Bull wondered if she would go with Free Marches style or traditional dwarven designs. As Bull walked passed Varric and Solus, Bull remembered the dragon they stumbled across in the Hinterlands and the spark of excitement he had felt, and he had thought he had seen the same excitement reflected in Malika’s eyes. Before he could delve deeper into his fantasy, he reached his next task.  
“Dorian, I need your help.” Bull said to the young magister that was browsing the shelves of books in the Skyhold library.  
“The mighty Iron Bull needs help, does he? I’m intrigued.” Dorian said, twirling his neatly styled mustache. Dorian always looked like he was up to no good, probably why the two of them got along so well.   
“I need your help on knocking down our mighty Inquisitors walls because I wouldn’t be able to do it alone,” Bull said honestly, bearing his true intentions to the mage he had grown to know as a friend. The two of them had dabbled in some play in between the sheets, but once Bull had figured out that he desperately needed Malika, he had stopped all sexual relationships he had around Skyhold. Some had glared and snapped at him, but most had shrugged or nodded in understanding. Dorian had agreed, but not without commenting on his enjoyment of their tumble.   
“Yes, I agree that someone needs to help that woman. When do we start?” Dorian said, nodding his head in agreement before walking towards Bull. Bull smirked as he set his plan in motion.  
“Right now, I just need to grab a few things.” Bull said gleefully as he rubbed his palms together. And it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank every single one of you who have taken the time to read this. I actually wrote this fanfiction when I had a small mental crisis and wrote it on the fly. Thank you to those 217 people have read my story and I promise I will try my best to write a good story for you.
> 
> Thank you Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my first fanfiction, I hope you stay for the rest of the ride.


End file.
